A Pendant, A Hat and A Kiss
by Asuka Mayu
Summary: [AU] [AxC] [HIATUS] Cagalli and Athrun met when they were a kid. Without knowing each other name, they were tied with a pendant, a hat and a kiss. Ten years passes, and Athrun is still searching for the girl who had his first kiss, as Cagalli is waiting along side Auel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hye ya, minna! Mayu's here with a new fic! Again, it is Asucaga, even though at first it may look as AuelCagalli. Please enjoy!**

**Background music-Precious Rose by Naomi Shindo**

**Chapter 1/A Past, A Girl and A New Boy**

_In a sunny evening, there were three little kid around the age of 7 at a field. One of them was a little girl with bright blonde hair while the others were boys. The boys were wearing the expensive-looking clothes, especially the one who wore a green hat._

"_Arrgh! Give my pendant back! My Dad will kill me if I lost that!"shouted a blonde little girl. "Give it back! Give it ba…umm…"_

_A kiss covered his mouth. The blonde's eyes widened while her kisser's eyes closed. Her kisser was a cute little boy with his quite long blue hair hanging freely in his back. His hat fell as he made a lip-lock with the little blonde. Another little boy was gasping anxiously behind him._

"_Hey, we must go now…I'm afraid your care-taker will find us…come on…He's near…"said the another boy with green-short hair as he looked at a device with worried face._

_The blue-haired broke the kiss short. He was holding a pendant in his right hand. The little blonde was red with both anger and shy. Her clenched her fist angryly and glared at the boy who kissed him just now. For her surprise, the two boys had just ran away. _

_From a far, the blue-haired boy shouted as he waved. "I'll return this later! Thanks for the kiss! I'll kiss you longer when we grow up! Promise! Hahaha, farewell!"_

_The blonde girl gnashed her teeth and tried to catch up with the two boys. Unfortunately, they were too far from her and she fell accidentally. The blue-haired boy noticed this and stopped. So did his friend. "Hey! Don't run after us! I promise I'll return this! Take good care of my hat, I don't have time to pick it up now! We'll meet again and return each other belonging!"_

"_But that pendant is…!"Too late for the blonde girl to complete her sentence. The boys were already disappear from her sight, leaving her no choice but to pick the hat that the boy had left and cried on her way home. She was sure that her father would kill her when he knew she had lost her pendant._

**

* * *

**

**Orb High School.**

"Hey, do you know, Cagalli? They said a transfer student will study at our school and in our class. I wonder how the new student looks like…"said a pink-haired girl with star-shaped clip at her hair dreamingly.

Everyone knew her as Meer Campbell, who had sweet voice and stunning long- pink hair. But most of the boy remembered her by her outer look or to be more exact, her wonderful body shape. She was still single even after searching for a boyfriend for almost three years.

Her friend, Cagalli Yula Attha whom she talked to didn't seemed to hear her since she was busy finishing her Biology homework. Meer frowned when she realized that Cagalli didn't listen to her. She turned to her twin sister, who smiled at her symphatically.

Meer pouted at her twin sister childishly. "Look at her, Lacus. At least she listen to me…Why didn't she do that homework at home? The homework supposed to be done at home, right?"she grumbled.

Her twin sister, Lacus Clyne just smiled and carressed her twin's hair softly. She seemed more matured than Meer even though Meer was older than her. And she already had a boyfriend, Kira Yamato who happened to be Cagalli's twin brother. She also had the same sweet voice as Meer and the two was really looked similar. Only the ones who were close to them could recognize them apart.

"Hah! I'm done! There's no way that Seylan could put me in detention today!" exclaimed Cagalli suddenly as she banged the table happily. She turned at Meer who was still frowning. "What did you say just now?"

"I said a transfer student will come to our class today. They said, it was a boy. Oh… I hope Cupid will come to me…"again, Meer said dreamingly.

Cagalli narrowed her eyes at her, feeling bored with her storied about boys. Cagalli was not the type of girl like Meer. She didn't like to flirt with boys and definitely wouldn't let the boys to flirt with her. Some students said she was a tomboy. She didn't deny it but even agreed with them. She really didn't interested at boys, until some of the girls said she was a homosexsual.

Unlike the tomboy calling, Cagalli hated the homosexsual calling very much. She threatened the girls who said that to say it again and she would kill them proudly. No one dared to say it again until now since all of them knew how strong Cagalli was. Even Kira, her twin, couldn't match with her.

Kira, on the other hand, was a crybaby. Cagalli just hated to admit that she was younger than Kira by two minutes. Only Lacus felt symphaty at Kira's attitide and promised would try to change it gradually.

"Uh, you and your boys…I wonder when it will end…"

Meer made an angry face. "Hah! At least I'm not like you, reading manga all the time! High school is where we find our love and this is our last year in high school, you know!"she retorted, seeing Cagalli took out her Death Note manga from her bag.

Lacus smiled as she noticed something under Cagalli's desk. She knew Cagalli always brought that thing along but she never asked what was it. She decided to ask it now.

"What is the thing in your desk, Cagalli?"she asked curiously.

"Eh, what thing? Show it to us, Cagalli!"urgued Meer.

Cagalli took the thing out from her desk and put it on the table without saying anything. She continued to read her manga.

Meer and Lacus took a look at the thing. It was a hat, a small hat for the teens like the three. The twin looked at themselves confusely. They wondered why Cagalii brought the thing to school. Cagalli wasn't a girl who always played with the kid even though her mother was working at an orphanage.

"I'm sorry, Cagali but what the hell is this?"asked Lacus.

"A hat, can't you see?"Cagalli answered it coldly.

Meer pouted. "Yeah, everyone know it is a hat. But whose hat? Don't tell this is your hat."she retorted.

Cagalli put down the manga that she was reading. She looked at the hat. The old memory came back into her mind.

"It…belonged to a boy. I met him when I was small. I bring it anytime in case I meet him accidentally. It has been ten years."

Lacus and Meer looked at themselves. A evil grin drew at the twins's lips. Meer punched Cagalli's shoulder playfully while Lacus smiled with a mischievious glint in her baby-blue eyes.

"I know now, Cagalli! You have someone to wait! No wonder you don't interested in searching boyfriend!"said Meer teasingly.

"H-Hey! I didn't say he was my boyfriend! He wasn't my friend either! We met one day and he took my pendant! Yes, I'm waiting for him. Waiting him to return my pendant!" Cagalli retorted as she was ready to hit Meer with her manga. Meer quickly hid behind her sister.

Lacus still wore her sweet smile. "So you did wait, right? Anyway, isn't it great if you two meet again and fall in love?"

Cagalli was about to reply before her brother, Kira rushed at them and ushered them to sit at their seat since the teacher had came. Meer was trembling excitedly. She was sure the teacher came with the new student.

Meer was indeed right. Their class teacher, Miss Murrue came with a boy behind her. The girls, except Lacus and Cagalli, whispered excitedly.

"Good morning, class. As you all know, today we will have a new student, He had transferred from PLANT High School. Mr. Zala, introduce yourself please?"

The boy stepped in front. The girls began to squel more loudly. The guy was just too perfect. His midnight blue hair and emerald eyes stunned anyone who saw them. He smiled sweetly.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Athrun Zala. Nice to meet you all."

Cagalli stared at Athrun. Old memoried started to resurface but the image of the boy in her mind was still unclear. She wondered if Athrun was the boy since her heart said so but she didn't want to admit it. Maybe it was a coincidence. Many people had blue hair and emerald eyes, not only him.

"_Yeah...I don't think he is the one...Even if he is the one, maybe he had already_ _forgotten about it..."_thought Cagalli as she hoped what she thought was true.

"Mr. Zala, your seat is beside Miss Attha. Miss Attha, raise your hand please?" said Miss Murrue.

A hand risen relucantly. Cagalli knew he would sat beside her since there was only one seat left. Meer pouted disapprovingly. She hoped Athrun could sit beside her.

Athrun looked at the blonde who raised her hand just now. He didn't know why but he thought he ever met her. He walked aprroaching the blonde and sat beside her. Drawing his smile, he offered his hand to her.

"Nice to meet you...umm..."

"Cagalli Yula Attha." replied Cagalli coldly as she ignored Athrun's hand.

The blue-haired guy drew back his hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Cagalli. I can call you Cagalli, can't I?"

"Whatever."

_She's cold. I wonder why. Look like I will have fun in my last semester. But she's quite cute...hah! What are you thinking now, Athrun Zala! You come here to study! _Athrun thought in his mind. _Furthermore, I have to wait for someone...No, I can't fall in love with anyone now..._

**How is it? Hope you all like it. There's a announcement here...I'm sorry to say that I can't update any faster than once a month. This also goes to all my multi-chapter fics. I'm very sorry. Anyway...it's review time! Please, review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ya, minna! Sorry for the late update. Now I have four fics to update and my homework is increasing. I would like to thank the reviewers for the previous chapter; Tsubasa Fye, cara410, sakura, iamalittleteapot, Mage666, Canadian-Girl, Latias 24, asucagafan, cagalliyulattha, kirAlacuS4ever, citrusshood, Kazumi Kairi or Kairi Chan and Lac73. ****Please enjoy!**

**Music Background- Pale Repitition by Morita Masakazu**

**Chapter 2/ An Advice, A Thought and A Feeling**

"Hey, Nicol..."

A green-haired guy turned from the book that he was reading. "Yes?"

Athrun sighed. "Do you remember about the girl that we met before...the owner of this pendant?"he asked, holding the pendant that he wore around his neck everytime.

"...Yeah, of course I remember...How can I forget if you keep talking about her? She is a blonde, right? And I think she is in our age now...why?"

"I met a blonde today...she sat beside me. Maybe she is the one."

Nicol raised his eyebrows. He thought that Athrun had forgotten his wish to find the girl. But he was wrong after all. Athrun kept searching the blonde girl from one school to one school until Nicol felt bored. He was Athrun's bestfriend since their childhood and was raised by Athrun's family. So, he had to follow everytime Athrun said he wanted to go to another school.

Athrun was a pampered son of Patrick Zala and Lenore Zala. Both of his parents held a high position in PLANT Supreme Council. They showered Athrun with money but not with love. They let Athrun did what he wanted but never be there for him. Only Nicol who always accompanied him and helped him everytime he needed help. And an old care-taker to guard them so they wouldn't misbehave.

"Nicol, do you feel she is the one?"asked Athrun suddenly after there was a long silence for a while.

The green-haired guy shrugged. "How could I know? I haven't met her. I'm not in your class, remember? Anyway, I've made some new friends. Yzak and Dearka...they are rich guys like you. Dearka is a playboy and joker while Yzak is very hot-tempered. I wonder how could they become bestfriends...Ah, I met girls too. Shiho and Miriallia. Shiho is said as Yzak's girlfriend but both of them always denied it. Miriallia is Dearka's current girlfriend. What about you, Athrun?"

"Umm...friends...I made some too..."

**-flashback-**

_The bell rang loudly, meant it was the recess time. Athrun was about to stand up and left the class before a bunch of people blocked his way out from his seat. All of them were girls. Athrun looked at the blonde beside him with what-should-I-do look._

"_That's your own business. Don't look at me like that."she said coldly. She glared at the crowded people in front of them. "Stay out from my way and don't you ever dare to touch my things!"_

_To Athrun surprise, everyone gave way to her. She left him alone with the eager peoples. A brunette caught her hand. "Where are you going, sis?"he asked._

"_I'm going to see Auel next class. See ya."replied Cagalli as she pulled her arm._

_The earlier brunette sighed and looked at Athrun. Then he changed his look to the excited girls around him. "Go away, you girls! You are annoying him!"he ordered._

_One of the girls grumbled. "Who are you to order us around?"_

"_I am the class monitor, Allster."answered the brunette. _

_All of the girls grumbled at themselves and began to leave. Only two girls left and both of them were pink-haired. The male brunette offered his hand to Athrun. "I'm Kira, Kira Yamato. Nice to meet you, Zala."_

_Athrun took the hand. "Just call me Athrun. Thanks a lot."_

_Kira smiled. "It's okay. Sometime, the girls are too much. Anyway, this is my girlfriend and the other one is her sister. They are twins. Hope you can identify them later."_

_One of the pink-haired girls offered her hand and smiled kindly. "I'm Lacus Clyne. Hope we can be friends, Athrun."_

"_Nice to meet you, Lacus."replied Athrun as he bowed slightly._

"_And I'm Meer, Meer Campbell. You are so handsome, Athrun. Do you have a girlfriend?"asked Meer suddenly._

_The blue-haired guy blinked his eyes twice while the couple looked at themselves and giggled. Meer waited for the answer eagerly._

"_Err...welll, you can say I'm still single..."Athrun answered slowly._

"_Meer, Meer..."sighed Kira as he sat at Cagalli's seat. "Pull a chair, Lacus, Meer. We will eat here."_

_Athrun looked at them confusely. "Eat here? Won't the teacher mind?...And Kira, you are sitting at Cagalli's chair...I'm afraid she will be angry..."_

_Kira laughed. "She won't. She is my twin sister."_

"_Oh, Cagalli isn't here...but I made bento for her too. What should I do with her bento, Kira?"asked Lacus worriedly._

_Meer cut off before Kira could answer. "Just give it to Athrun. I bet that Neider will treat Cagalli. He is a rich guy, you know."_

"_Eh? Won't she mind? I mean, I can buy foods by myself."said Athrun, relucantly._

_Lacus shook her head as she put a bento in front of Athrun. "She won't mind. Yeah, Meer is right. Neider-san must be treating her now."_

_The four began to eat. Meer asked a lot of things about Athrun like where did he live, when was his birthday, what was his favourite colour and alse. Athrun answered them all unwillingly since he was still thinking about a certain blonde._

_They were eating peacefully before a voice came to disturb. "Hey, Lacus. I thought you said you will prepare bento for me. Where it is?"_

_Athrun nearly chocked his chicken nugget. Lacus smiled apologetically at the voice owner while Kira and Meer acted like nothing happened and continued to eat. "I'm sorry, Cagalli. I thought you don't want it so I gave it to Athrun. Hope you won't mind."_

_Cagalli put her hands on hips and glared at the pink-haired girl. A guy with soft blue hair chuckled behind her. "You-gave-my-bento-to-him?"_

"_Oh, come on, Cag. What done is done. Let me buy you another bento at the canteen."said the soft blue-haired guy._

"_But Auel...you had treated me yesterday and you want to treat me today too?"asked Cagalli disbelievingly._

_Auel nodded and pulled her hand to walk. "Come on. See ya, new boy. Oh, a boy is sitting beside you, Cag. I am so jealous..."_

_The two disappeared from their sight. Kira sighed loudly and put down his chopsticks. "That Neider...I don't like him."_

"_So his name is Auel Neider, right? He is Cagalli's boyfriend, isn't he?"asked Athrun._

_Meer shrugged. "We all think so but Cagalli said Neider is only her bestfriend."_

"_Oh I see..."_

**-end flashback-**

"Auel Neider? Umm...I don't think he is in my class."said Nicol after Athrun finished his story.

Athrun raised his eyebrows. "But when she said _I'm going to see Auel next class_, I thought he is in your class. He has soft blue-haired and blue eyes. Are you sure you never met him?"

Nicol shook his head. "No, I'm sure he isn't. But Athrun, you seemed like have been memorizing everything about her. Even her dialogues. Looks like you have fallen in love with her."he teased.

"N-No way! I...I just...Nicol, you know that I will never find a girlfriend before I find that blonde little girl!"said Athrun as he blushed slightly.

"Yeah, I forgot...Athrun, it's already 6 p.m. Tonight is your turn to cook, you know."

"Yeah..."replied Athrun lazily. He stood up and headed to bathroom. "I'll take a quick bath before cooking."

The green-haired guy nodded. Both of them decided to not letting anyone cooked for them because they wanted to stand on their own two feet. And they were afraid of what the cook would put inside the food so they felt more safe if only both of them cooked in turn.

Their menu tonight was curry rice with miso soup. Both of them ate silently with the old caretaker named Malchio. Only after they finished eating, Athrun opened his mouth to order Malchio to wash the dishes and locked himself in his room with Nicol.

"So Nicol, do you have any homework?"asked Athrun, lying on his bed.

Nicol thought for a while then shook his head. "...Umm, I don't think so. What about you?"

Athrun frowned as he showed Nicol his Mathematic text book. "I have to do page 12 until 32 and copy them all to my exercise book! That teacher really wanted to kill us!"

"Come on, only 20 pages..."coaxed Nicol.

He received a powerful smack from his bestfriend. "ONLY? You said ONLY just now? 20 PAGES! And you know how much I hate Mathematic!"

The green haired guy winced and rubbed his head. "Ouch! Okay, okay...I'll help you...You do 10 pages and I'll do the other 10 okay?...You don't have to hit me that hard, you know..."

His bestfriend smiled apologetically and handed him the books. "Sorry. Here, you do them first."

"I don't know why you could be the best student in every school we had gone to... You said you hate Math but you are good at it. You said you hate running but you are faster than me. And you had your first kiss at the age 7! I wonder why God create such a perfect guy..."said Nicol half grumbling as he did Athrun's homework.

"Perfect, huh?"whined Athrun. "My mother calls me once a month only to say _how are you_ and before I could answer, she simply said _I know you're all right. Bye._ And I talks to my father twice a year, only to wish him happy birthday and happy new year. And I don't enjoy my high school life like anyone else just to wait for a certain girl. And you are saying that I am perfect?"

"It's not anyone else's fault that you didn't find any girlfriend in your high school life. You can find one if you want. You were simply admired by all girls. You could pick one of them freely. But you waste your time to wait for a girl whom maybe had forgotten about you. Think about it, Athrun. It has been 10 years. No way she could remember you, unless she always treasured your hat, just like you treasuring her pendant." Nicol said softly. He didn't mean to offend Athrun but he really thought that Athrun was so stupid for waiting for a girl that he didn't even know her name.

The blue-haired guy just kept silent. He must admited that what Nicol said just now was indeed right. But...the girl was whom he kissed first. He couldn't forget her easily. Holding the precious pendant in his hand, he stared at it sadly. Like Nicol said just now, he always treasuring the pendant. Everytime he felt sad or angry, he would stare at it and his problem would go slowly. He wore the pendant everytime, as it was his lucky charm.

"You are indeed right, Nicol...but I choose to wait and search for her until the end of my high school life. You know, this year is our last year. If I can't find her in this year, I'll simply take a girl to be my girlfriend."

Nicol chuckled quietly. "But knowing you, I bet you are hoping that you two will met again, right?"

* * *

"20 PAGES! GRR...I WISH I COULD KILL THAT DAMN, SxxT TEACHER! GRR...I WILL NOT GO TO SCHOOL TOMORROW! 20 PAGES AND IT IS MATHEMATIC...ARGGH!"

Kira and her mother Via Hibiki, who were watching a movie, turned to a certain door. Via shook her head and looked at her son. "The teacher gave you all many homeworks, huh? How come you could watch the movie at the time like this?"

"Ah, I've done the work this evening. She slept since she got back from school, that's why she's anxious now. Don't worry, Mom. It's so typhical of Cagalli." replied Kira freely.

"I know. Just don't like it when she said that rude words to her teachers."

Inside her room, Cagalli was lying on her bed with her Mathematics books. She really hated Mathematic and she wasn't good at all in it. Not that she couldn't do the questions. She could do them all but in such a long time. In tears, she moved herself to reach a thing.

She held a green hat that she always brought to school and stared at it. The hat somehow gave her a soothing feeling. She became more relax as she closed her eyes and held the hat close to her chest. A certain blue-haired guy appeared suddenly in her mind.

**Heh, you miss him, huh?**

_W-What! Missing him? Why should I? And who the hell are you!_

**I'm your heart. You miss Athrun Zala**

_I-I'm not! _

**You are. If you aren't, why did you remember him just now?**

_I-It's just...I only thought about him!_

**Thinking about a guy? That's not the typhical Cagalli Yula Attha**

_W-What's wrong if I thought about a guy? I always thought about Auel and he is a guy_

**Yes, he is. But he is your bestfriend. What about Athrun Zala, then? Is he something to you?**

_What do you mean by something!_

**Yeah, something that made you feel he is special. Is he special?  
**

_He's not! He's just one of my classmate._

**Then why you kept glancing at him today?**

_Did I?_

**Yes, you did.**

_Maybe because..._

**You love him**

_I-I'm not! Okay, maybe he is handsome but I don't love him! I hardly know him. It's just...he resembles to...someone_

**Someone special, huh? I know it, the boy in your past, right?  
**

_Yes, satisfied now? Leave me alone!_

**He is that boy**

_No way!_

**The colour of hair and eyes are same, he is the boy**

_Many people have blue hair and green eyes_

**But look at the way he looked at you, it means something**

_What? He looked at me just like he looked at anyone else_

**No, he didn't. He looked at you as he tried to figure out who you are**

_Arrgh! Don't understand what you are saying! Leave me alone!_

**Fine...**

Cagalli stared at the ceiling, the hat still on her chest. What her heart (?) said just now was right. She really thought Athrun was the boy who took her pendant ten years ago. But yet, she didn't want to believe it. And she didn't think he still remember about that. Guys didn't take promises seriously, not like the girls. She knew it by befriend with Auel.

"Is he really that boy..."

She held the hat high so she could stare to it. No one knew she had kept the hat for ten years. Even Kira didn't know about it. And she was glad that Meer forgot about the hat since she met Athrun. She didn't how to explain at Kira if Meer told him about the hat. Kira himself had forgotten about the pendant that she used to wear before.

Thinking about Athrun made her heart beat faster suddenly. She didn't know why but his handsome face kept appearing in her mind. It seemed like she had fallen in love with him. But...no way...she couldn't fall in love with him, could her?

"No! No way I could fall in love with such a..." Cagalli was about to say a jerk but she stopped when she realized that Athrun wasn't a jerk. Instead, he was a gentleman.

She sighed loudly. She didn't want to think about it anymore but it always bothered her mind. She thought about something suddenly. Athrun might be the boy in her past but it didn't mean that she must returned the hat to him. She had been with the hat for 10 years. The hat was a treasure to her. Everytime she felt upset, she would hug the hat and she would forget about her problems for a while.

"Fine, just ignore him. Pretend that he is not exist. Yes, I'll do that. I'll not return this thing to him. Maybe he had already forgotten about it. Guys...no way they will remember their promise. Ah, I should do this damn, stupid homework..."

**I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry for all the typos and grammar mistakes. I try to do this fic all by myself and not relying on my beta-reader. Please leave a review! **

**p/s Check out my profile and pay a visit to my homepage. It is my new blog.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm sorry for the very late update, please enjoy! -**

**Music Background-Mizu no Akashi by Rie Tanaka**

**Chapter 3/ An Argument, A Bestfriend and A Lie**

**Athrun's P.O.V**

It was my second day at Orb High School. I brought Nicol to my class and introduced him to my friends. But to my despair, Cagalli wasn't there. Kira said she was with Neider somewhere. I sighed disappointedly. I really hoped Nicol could see her. Maybe Nicol could recognize her face. I was quiet sure now that she was that little girl. The girl that took my hat 10 years ago, and the girl who was the real owner of the pendant I wore now.

She only went back to class after Nicol went to his class. I greeted her but she simply ignored me. I wondered why she was so cold today. It was very hard to concentrate to the lesson when I kept glancing at her to look whether she was all right. She looked very fine to me but her coldness somewhat made me felt weird. It felt like...hurting me.

Like what she did yesterday, she spent her recess with that Neider guy. Kira didn't seem to approve it but he said nothing. But it wasn't the real problem for me during recess. I had a bigger promblem. I didn't know why but that Campbell always cornered me, not only during recess but everytime she got the chances. It bothered me very much. The other girls didn't have guts to be near me when Kira was around, and I didn't mind them all since they were not very annoying like Campbell. Guess Kira couldn't do anything about Campbell since Campbell was his girlfriend's twin.

"I wonder what Cagalli always does with Neider-san...I mean, they sure spent a lot of time together this lately..."sighed Lacus suddenly as she stared at Cagalli's bento box that was delivered by a first year girl just now.

Kira sighed and looked very distressed. "I wish I know what it is, Lacus...She always said they did nothing but only reading manga at the rooftop. But I didn't think so. We often argued just because of this."

"Maybe they 'did' something...well, Kira, think of it, what a guy and a girl do when they are alone? Of course they will do 'that'!"Meer gave her comment.

Meer's unwanted comment just made Kira angrier. He banged the table so loud until some girls who was watching us, or to be exact, watching me, gulped and immediately pretended to do anything else. "She won't do that, Meer! Even Cagalli isn't that stupid for picking that Neider to be her boyfriend!"he protested, furiously.

Meer frowned. "It's not impossible, okay? Neider is not bad. He is cute and rich. I won't be surprised if my guess is right."

"Yeah, maybe he is cute and rich but it doesn't change the fact that he is an idiot!"

A voice suddenly interrupted at his back. "Who is you calling an idiot?"

All of us looked at Kira's back. Hands on hips, there stood Cagalli, looking very furious. Lacus, Meer and me gulped but Kira didn't. He glared at his sister as he stood up. The two glared at each other for a while. No one seemed want to give up. This was my first time to see a twin had a row with each other.

"I'm asking you, Kira. Who did you call an idiot just now?"asked Cagalli again, still in the same enraged tone.

"I was calling your bestfriend, Auel Neider, an idiot! Satisfied now?"

I really wished Kira didn't say that. I could see fire blazing in Cagalli's amber eyes when she heard that. She kicked a chair furiously and gritted her teath. "He is not an idiot! If there is someone you could call an idiot, it is you!"

"You...Cagalli, you yelled to me, your own big brother, just because of that git! How dare you! Wait till I tell Mom about this!"Kira retorted back, yelling.

Now, even Lacus and Meer sweat-dropped. Kira sure was scary when he was angry. But so was Cagalli. She looked more furious than Kira but who could blame her? Everyone of course would be angry if someone insulted their bestfriend, just like myself. If anyone dared to insult Nicol, I swore him or her would never be able speak again!

Cagalli didn't taken aback with Kira's yell. Instead, she let go a mocking laugh. "Hah, go on, tell Mom! That is the only thing you could do, right? Nearly 18 now but still wipe your nose on Mom! And you are my big brother? Since when you become my big brother? If I'm not mistake, we born on the same hour, same day, same month and same year! How can you be my big brother? You are my brother, my twin brother that born only two minutes earlier than me! But that doesn't mean you can insult Auel!"

The number of watchers was increasing. Even Nicol was here now. He approached me and threw me his what-is-happened-here look. I explained to him shortly. I didn't know if he heard what was I saying since it was so noisy here. But he was nodding his head slowly, meaning he got what I say. Just a little while after this, a certain blue-haired guy appeared beside Cagalli.

"Cag, stop it!"he said, holding her hand. "Peoples are watching, you know!"

The blonde seemed relucant but looking around, she knew Auel was right. She unfolded her fist and turned to Auel. "Sorry. But he insulted you, Auel. How could I let him!"

Auel smiled and simply shook his head. "It's okay. I won't die even if he insluted me. Don't worry. Now, apologize to your bro,"

"Apologize to the one who insulted you? Are you crazy, Auel?"asked Cagalli disbelievingly.

Again, Auel smiled. I wondered how could he smile in this situation. "I'm not. Apologize, Cag, if you still want to be my bestfriend."he said calmly.

He threathed her? Wow! He had the guts to threath her like that! I wondered if I also could do like that. But I thought only him could do that to Cagalli.

Griiting her teath, Cagalli turned to Kira but still didn't look at his face. "I'm sorry. But mind you, I apologize just because Auel asked me to, not because I wanted to."

Kira banged the nearest table. He still looked furious. "I will not forgive you unless you apologize sincerely!"

"So, I can't do anything! See how sweet my brother is, Auel?"mocked Cagalli as she took her sit. Auel still beside her, looking worried. He tunned to the watchers. "Go away, will you?"he asked slowly but the impact was great. Everyone followed what he said. Even Kira went back to his seat.

Nicol tapped my shoulder. "See you at home, yeah?"he said, leaving me.

I looked at Auel and Cagalli and sat at my seat beside her. Her face still looked grumpy. Auel was comfroting her; promising her to buy a new manga for her later. I didn't know what to or what to say. I didn't even think she would need me. She looked happier when Auel promised her to buy another things. He stayed with her until the bell rang, meant the recess time was over.

"Meet you outside after school, okay? See you and remember to not starting any argue again with your brother."he advised before leaving, which she replied with an obedient nod.

He left, leaving me with Cagalli. Oh my god, what should I do? I thought she still gloom about the argument just now. Oh, I hoped the teacher would come faster so I could concentrate on other things. I couldn't take my eyes off from her. So I hoped she didn't notice it...

"Hey...don't stare at me like that."

Oh my god, she noticed it! I let go a nervous laugh. What should I say...What should I say! "...Err...sorry...umm, are you all right?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah...I'm okay..."

It was my turn to sigh. Yeah, she definitely looked all right, I didn't have to ask that stupid question. She was all right after that Neider coaxed her. Weird, I didn't know why but I felt like hating that Neider. Could this be...jealousy?

"You really close with him, huh? I mean...he sure can coax you easily..."I said.

"Ah, that...We are childhood friends, so..you know, well...yeah, we are quite close. I can't stand if anyone insult him!" Her voice became stern suddenly.

I shrugged and continued to stare to her. "...I understand you, you know. I also have a bestfriend that befriend with me since we are little. I can't stand too if anyone insult my friend. But Kira is your brother, right?"

She rolled her eyes slightly at Kira before answering. It was clear to me that she still angry with Kira. "Yeah, but he still can't insult Auel, can him? Auel never did anything bad to him!"

"He did..."I muttered before I could stop myself. Clapping my hands to my mouth, I saw her staring at me. "...Err...I mean, Kira doesn't like you...spend to much time with him...and that Campbell said...you and him...did 'something'...well, you know what..."

My words were stopped by a loud bang. She was flaming in anger! I could hear she muttered something... "...Meer...you're dead...you really are...#$ you, Campbell..."

Oh my God, oh my God...what should I do...

Before I knew it, she had stormed towards Meer, clenching her fist. I immediately held her shoulder, stopping her. I saw Meer's face, it was white as ghost! Everyone were watching us now. I gulped when she glared at me. I hated Campbell but I couldn't let Cagalli punched her right now, could i?

"Let me go! How dare she thinks bad about Auel!"

Auel, Auel, Auel...couldn't she speak about someone else? I began to fed-up. Letting he go, I sat back to my seat. "Fine, do what you want! I won't care!"

-end Athrun POV-

-Cagalli POV-

He had let me go but I couldn't move. His voice was very weird just now. It wasn't the same soft, coaxing voice that he used to me before. He sounded angry. Well, wait for a moment? Why should I care? Didn't I decide to ignore him? It was Meer who I should care with now!

I looked at the trembling Meer inf front of me. She looked so scared. Well, she must looked like that! How dare she thought bad about Auel! As if Auel ever did anything wrong to her! I could stand anything but not when anyone insluted my bestfriend!

"I-I'm sorry, Cagalli...I really am...I promise I won't insult him again...I promise, Cagalli...!" I hadn't start and she already begging for mercy. Typhical Meer!

I grabbed her collar. Everyone gasped, except him. He didn't even look at me. Meer's face turned as white as ghost now. I moved my face closer to her. "Don't do this again or you know what I'll do..." I hissed.

She nodded nervously. I let her go and went back to my seat. He glanced at me slightly before taking a book out from his bag and began to read. I frowned for no reason. What was wrong with me! I'd decide to ignore him! Yeah, I mustn't care about him! I must ignore him!

But the more I tried to ignore him, the more I felt urge to know him better. I heard many girls talked about him but none of them really knew him. He was so mysterious. Now I felt certain that he was the boy, even though he never showed any sign that he was searching for me. Well, I knew he had forgotten about it. BOYS NEVER TOOK A PROMISE SERIOUSLY!

"Hey, stop staring at me, will you?"he turned and asked suddenly.

Hey...did I stare at him? "Did I stare at you?"

He nodded and corrected me. "You are staring at me."

A blush appeared on my face. I never blushed before, how could I blush now! "...I...I didn't know about that...sorry."

Sighing, he read back his book. "...So late..."

"Huh?" I blinked.

"The teacher is so late..."he repeated.

"Oh..."I must looked like a stupid person!

He sighed again and closed his book. "I'm glad you didn't kill Meer..."

I pouted. "I never kill anyone."

"I thought you would. She insulted your dearest bestfriend, right?"

"Don't talk about Auel like that!"

"Fine..."

"You are so annoying!"

"You are the first one who said that."

"You!" I was standing now. He really had annoyed me! I felt like puking to see his calm face. I never saw a guy looking so calm like that. "Don't..."

"Miss Attha, please sit down."

I turned to the front and saw Miss Murrue frowning at me. I immediately blushed and sat down. Grumbling, I threw a death glare to him but I didn't think he noticed it. He was opening his book, like everyone else. I took my own book and opened it. But again, I glanced at him and saw he was smiling. A feeling of irate attacked my heart again. HE WAS SO ANNOYING!

The teacher continued to teach but I couldn't concentrate. Behind my book, I played with my pen. I saw he was taking note and his face looked serious. I hoped he didn't notice me staring at him but it seemed like he noticed it...what? He noticed it? Oh my God!

"Hey...I know you like to stare at me but please, we are in class and the teacher is at the front..."he whispered, lowering his head a little.

My face felt hot, very hot, in fact. Our face were very close. I thought no one noticed it since our seats were at the back of class. I didn't know what to say or reply. He was still looking at me with his innocent, annoying face. My temper was rising. How I hate that face!

"I didn't stare at you on purpose, okay? No one in their right mind will stare at you." I replied irritatedly.

He started writing again as he didn't hear what I said just now. But then, he smiled without looking at me. "Well...Campbell, Allster, Hawke, not to mention, you, and a lot more girls...they always stare at me...Look at your left, Hawke was staring at me..."he whispered.

Slowly, I turned my head to left. Yeah, he was right. Lunamaria was staring at him dreamily. A new feeling entered me heart; without knowing, I gritted my teeth angrily. Lunamaria noticed me and immediately turned to stare at her book instead. I could feel his face was near mine now. I turned.

"Jealous, huh?"

"NO WAY!"

Everyone turned at me, including the teacher. I clasped my hands on my mouth. I would sure be in a big trouble. Shouting in the class and in front of Miss Murrue, Oh my God...

"Miss Attha, please explain."ordered Miss Murrue seriously.

I didn't know what to say but my mouth suddenly said something, something that I never expected. "HE...HE WAS TRYING TO KISS ME!"

All eyes widened, including his. I looked down, didn't want to meet their sight. How could I say something like that!

**-end Cagalli's POV-**

Athrun stood up before the teacher asked him to. His face looked very serious. "She's lying! I didn't!"

Miss Murrue looked displeased and approached the two. "Miss Attha, please stand up."

Cagalli stood up, still didn't want to meet the others's eyes.

"Explain more. Mr Zala here was trying to kiss you?" The teacher asked.

Trembling, she started. "...Y-yes...he...he didn't managed to kiss me...but...he was trying and I shouted..."

"SHE IS LYING!"Athrun cut off, shouting at the top of his voice. His fists were trembling in anger. "I DIDN'T TRY TO KISS HER, I REALLY DIDN'T! I ONLY ASKED HER SOMETHING...AND SHE SHOUTED. IT'S NOT MY FAULT SHE SHOUTED, ISN'T IT?"

Miss Murrue shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry, Mr Zala but I trust Miss Attha. Detention, Mr Zala. Today and tomorrow. And I am warning you, and the others too, you can do anything outside my class but in my class, control yourself.

Please concerntrate, now, everyone."

Both Athrun and Cagalli sat down. Quiet murmurs and mutters disappeared as Miss Murrue started teaching. But Athrun was still wearing his furious face. It was really not fair for him. The teached believed what Cagalli said without asking anything else. He really hated Cagalli now. He didn't mind if she said something else to defend herself but kissing her...what would everyone think of him?

He didn't talk to her until Miss Murrue went out from the class. As soon as the middle-age woman stepped her feet out from the class, everyone left their seat and approached Athrun with differents faces. Some angry, some eager and some even cried. Athrun gulped. "Why the hell..."

Kira banged his table. "YOU DIDN'T KISS HER, DID YOU? SHE LIED, RIGHT?" he asked with a furious tone.

"Of course he didn't, Kira! Athrun is not that type of guy! And even if he wants to kiss a girl so badly, he won't kiss Cagalli since she wouldn't taste like a girl!" Meer cut off.

To everyone surprise, Athrun giggled at the comment. "Hahahaha...I'm agree with Meer...Of course I didn't...I better kiss Kira than her...hahaha...you got the point, Meer..."

Everyone laughed at Athrun's joke, except for one. Cagalli. Her expression was furious than ever but no one seemed bother with her. When the laughter faded, a girly voice said, "But Zala really didn't kiss Attha...Like he said, he only whispered something to Attha and then, Attha shouted. I saw everything because...I...I was staring at Zala before Attha looked at me and moments after that, she suddenly shouted."

Now, everyone's sight was on a certain red-haired girl. "Lunamaria, is that true? He didn't kiss that filthy liar?"asked Flay Allster eagerly.

"Who calls me filthy liar!"shouted Cagalli as she stood up. She thought she had had enough with these all. No one asked why did she lie or say something to her. Not even Lacus who always gave her advice.

Flay stood up in her full height, looking very brave. "Me, Flay Allster! I called you filthy liar because you really are! How could you lie about Zala like that! Couldn't you find another excuse for you stupid yell?"she said.

Cagalli lost her words. She didn't what to say since what Flay said was true. She lied, so it was right when someone called her a liar. But she didn't want everyone in the class to see her as an enemy. Even her own twin didn't defend her. She felt wanting to cry but she didn't want to cry in front of them all. She didn't want everyone to see her weakness.

Suddenly...

"Oh my God! What had happened? Why don't you all go to the Art Class yet? The teacher are waiting for you all! The other classes had arrived...Oh no, Cag, you again?"

The blonde turned and saw Auel approaching her as he shook his head slowly. "Cag, I've told you, right? Now, what did you do?"he asked worriedly.

"She lied the teached to avoid detention for shouting in the class. She said I tried to kiss her but don't worry, Neider, I never even dream of doing it."Athrun answered for Cagalli, his teeth gritted. Everyone laughed behind him.

Auel frowned and faced the sulking Cagalli. "Is that true, Cag?" he asked like a mother asking her son...opps, I mean her daughter.

Before Cagalli could answer, Athrun cut her off again. "Excuse me, Neider. I'm not a filty liar like her who said some nasty lie like her so I won't lie you. Fine, you can ask your BESTFRIEND here but I want to go to the art class with the others."

Again, everyone laughed at Athrun's word and began to leave the class for the art class. Athrun took some times to find his drawing tools so he had to see how Auel coaxed Cagalli once again. The same, stabbing pain that he felt earlier came to attack him again but he didn't care. He really hated her. After he found what he needed, he left the class without saying anything to the couple.

"Hey, um...Zala?"Auel called him when he was about to step out from the class. He turned.

"I...I apologize for what Cagalli had done."said Auel, smiling serenely.

Athrun turned back. "She did it so she was the one who must apologize. Not you. But please tell you bestfriend, Neider, even she apologize, I won't forgive her. So, she can save her breath."he said...bitterly as he left the class.

* * *

I miss the feeling of receiving review so please??

-MaYu


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4/ An Art Class, A New Blonde and A New Guess**

"Hey, what's up? I heard some of your classmates spoke about you." asked Nicol as soon as Athrun put his bottom on the seat beside him.

Athrun didn't have mood to story it to Nicol. His heart was still boiling hot. "I'll tell you later. ...What's with this crowd? I don't remember the principal said we will have Art Class together. And that Neider guy, you said he isn't in your class so what are he doing here?"he asked him instead.

Nicol sighed and stared at the teached at the front. He had started teaching but only a few were listening to her. Most of the students thought that art was an useless subject. "Athrun, Athrun...The principal said it before but you weren't listening because you are so busy staring at the blonde clerk there. We are combined with 2-A and 2-B and if you want to know, that Neider is really not in my class. He is in 2-A."

"2-A? You mean he is younger than us? But he looks matured. So Cagalli likes younger guy, huh?"said Athrun disbelievingly.

"I don't know about that. But I know something about him, wanna know?"That was the most stupid thing Nicol could say and Athrun thought he deserved a smack on his head that meant Of-course-I-want-to-know-you-stupid.

The green-haired guy rubbed his head. "Hey, don't smack my head ever again or I'll never help you! Can't you live without smacking my head for a day? Okay, okay, I'll tell you...Auel Neider is a big name here, you know. He has a big fan club but as far as I know, Attha is not one of the member. They have befriended since Neider came to this school. His bestfriend, Sting told me that Attha is Neider's favourite senior. They always hang out together, sometimes with their other friends but they usually like to hang out alone, I mean, just two of them. Both of them are an otaku, you know, anime and manga fans, so they always read manga at rooftop every reccess. Oh yeah, most of their weekend also were spent by reading manga and watching anime at Neider's apartment. Well, Neider is kind of rich, he has his own apartment and a BMW. But he is not a snobbish at all. From what I see, everyone like him. And he is also the top student in his year. And Sting also said, he and his friends always tease Neider about his relationship with Attha because they are too close for friends but he just smiled and said there's nothing between them. If you want to know, Athrun, he is also a double tennis player and his best partner is Attha. They won most of the game, though. Well...in short, he is just like you, handsome, has a fanclub, top grade in class, adorable, rich and active in sport...We can say he is the second Athrun Zala!"

"The second me?"sneered Athrun. "Excuse me, Nicol Amalfi! I am the one and only Athrun Zala, there is no such a second or third or fourth or fifth me, okay? He is he and me is me, no matter how much we resemble."

"Oh yeah? But you do want to be him, don't you, Athrun? Attha's friend, Hahnenfuss told me that Attha always said that Auel is the best guy she ever met after her father. All of her friends also think that she has something with Neider but like Neider, she just smiled and said they are just friends. But everyone take it as a lie, though. What kind of friend that can spent 24 hours together even though they said they only watched anime?"said Nicol, began to do the work as the teacher asked. Even though he was talking, he still heard what the teacher said and it was a wonder to everyone who didn't know him.

The blue-haired guy also did the same but wore an unsatisfied look in his face. "24 hours together? What do you mean by that?"he asked curiously.

"Well, there was a Saturday when Attha spent 24 hours with him in his apartment, alone. I don't know whether her twin knows about this but she told her friends. She said they were just watching a series of anime non-stop but...well, a guy and a girl alone in a house...you know what that means, Athrun..."

Athrun asked nothing more. Yeah, of course he knew what it meant. A boy and a girl alone in one house...he didn't think Kira knew about this or he had killed Auel for sure. But the fact that they had been sleeping together (no one could wake up for 24 hours, they must take some sleep) made him felt uneasy, very uneasy... He felt urge to ask Cagalli herself about this but thinking about what has she done, he immediately shoved away the idea. He hated a liar very much. But he didn't know...it was hard for him to hate Cagalli. He just felt very angry but beside that, he couldn't hate her. "...I think she is not the one..."

Nicol, who was cutting the paper with a scissors, cut his own finger. He yelpt in pain and put his finger into his mouth, sucking it gently. At the same time, he stared at Athrun disbelievingly. He really couldn't believe what Athrun said just now. All this time Athrun seemed very sure that Cagalli was the little blonde he met before. But now he was saying that he didn't think she was the girl. "Are you sure, Athrun? I mean, you are sure that she was that little girl, aren't you?"

"Well, maybe she is...but I think I keep my eyes on other blondes too, right? The only clue I have now is she is a blonde. Cagalli isn't the only blonde, is she? Even though Kira said she ever went to Heliopolis, where we met that girl, but she isn't the only little blonde who went to Heliopolis, don't you think so?" explained Athrun. He bent down to pick his fallen pencil when...

"I'm sorry but can you pick my pencil over there too?"someone asked.

Athrun looked under his chair and saw another pencil. He picked it and looked up. His emeralds met a pair of violet eyes. "...Err...this is yours?"

"Yes, thank you...um..."

"Athrun, Athrun Zala. Here, um..."Athrun handed the pencil to a beautful girl in front him.

The girl smiled and took the pencil from Athrun. "I am Stellar Loussier. Thanks, Athrun Zala."

Nicol rolled his eyes and pulled Athrun to look at him. Athrun gulped by seeing Nicol's face. "Hey, hey...don't look at me like that...I just returned her pencil, that's all. Well, is she one of your classmates?"he asked interestedly, narrowing his eyes to glance at Stellar.

Stellar had a pair of stunning violet eyes like Kira but was a blonde like Cagalli. Her face resembled Cagalli but she sure was cuter and looked more innocent than Cagalli. But Athrun didn't care about whatever else; he only knew that she was a blonde. A BLONDE.

Again, Nicol nudged him with reproachful look. "I know what you are thinking, Athrun but Stellar couldn't possibly be the one so don't look at her like that!" he said angrily.

Nicol's reaction made Athrun a little bit surprise but a tiny guess appeared in his heart, making him to smirk. "...Oh, why? Does my little Nicol has fallen in love with a girl named Stellar Loussier?...Such a big surprise but big brother Athrun is proud with you, little Nicol. Don't worry, big brother won't do anything to princess Stellar. He only wants to borrow her for a little while to make sure she is really not the little girl he met before, okay, Nicol?"

A blush appeared on Nicol's cute face. Actually what Athrun said was true. He only met Stellar today but he immediately liked her very much and it felt different than his feelings towards his other friends. But he also knew she might be the girl Athrun had fallen to. "...Well, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier about her. She was absent yesterday and I only met her today. Um...well, she may be the one, right, Athrun?"

Athrun stared at his bestfriend disbelievingly. He never heard Nicol talked that way before. "...Nicol? Hey, don't talk like that. Maybe she is but maybe she is not too, right? ...Nicol, do you like her?"

"What if I do?"asked Nicol coldly as he began to concentrate on his works.

His blue-haired bestfriend also did the same but at the same time, thought about Nicol's question earlier. Nicol sounded very cold and since he knew him, Athrun never heard he sounded like that. Maybe Nicol was serious about Stellar. Athrun was confuse now. Stellar might be the little girl he had fallen to, but she also Nicol's dream girl; what should he do? He had befriended with Nicol since birth, he didn't want to break it just because of a girl. "...If you do, then, I will let her go. I mean, I will not try to investigate her or anything. Maybe she is not the one, who knows, right? ...Hey, we've been friends for a long time...don't be like this. There is a lot of blonde girl out there and Stellar maybe not the the little girl. You can have her."

No one spoke a word for a while. After all of sudden, Nicol sighed and turned to Athrun. "...You're right. But Athrun, if she is the one, I will give up on her. Well, I don't do a move on her yet, you know. So, we will try to investigate her first, okay? I always wish you will find the little girl and Stellar is the one, I will be very happy. You mean a lot for me, Athrun. More than anyone else in this world."

"...Same here, Nicol. But I don't know...I still have a feeling that Cagalli is the one. Sigh...Maybe I should try Stellar later. Oh yeah, you haven't done a single move on her, right? I can help you. What if we corner with her after school...wait, oh yeah, I forgot...I have detention...that damn Cagall..."

"Mr Zala! Please stand up!"A loud voice cut off Athrun's words.

Athrun blinked at the teacher and immediately stood up. He could feel his cheeks coloured. "Yes, Mr Neo."

Neo Lornokke glared at him, arm folded. "Mr Zala, if you don't want to learn art, then please go out from my class with Mr Amarfi as well. I think it is better for you two to talk outside."

"I am sorry, Mr Neo." apologized Athrun. His face was red in embarassment as he noticed everyone's gaze were on him.

"You may sit down and continue with your work. Don't let me catch you two talking again." said the teacher.

Athrun walked to the staffroom as soon as the bell rang. He wanted to finish his detention quickly. He was about to knock on the staffroom door when someone called him.

"Zala!"

He turned to see Auel and Cagalli behind him. Auel was smiling at him while Cagalli looked around, obviously didn't want to catch Athrun's eyes. Athrun sighed. "What is it?"

Auel looked at Cagalli before saying, "Well, it's like this...We, this is to say, me and Cagalli had seen Miss Ramius during reccess and explained to her what had actually happened and well, you don't have to do the detention. Cagalli will do it instead, so..um, hope you can forgive her now."

It was true that Athrun was relieved the he didn't have to do the detention that he didn't deserve but he was still boiling mad. "I've told you, Neider, you didn't have to apologize to me for her! If she wants me to forgive her, she should apologize by herself! You are not her servant, are you, Neider?"

The lad flushed. "Of course I am not! Cagalli is my best friend! I know she is awful sometimes but you should just forgive her! It's not like she wanted to do it! Isn't it enough with everyone deserting her? I know you have the advantage of being a handsome and wealthy student..."

"I thought you have that advantage as well, Neider. I may be new here but I know a lot about you. I wonder if Kira knows about you spending 24 hours alone with Attha here?"said Athrun darkly. He didn't know when did he find the courage but he really was mad with both of them.

Both Cagalli and Auel turned pale as they looked at each other. Cagalli then stared at Athrun with a disbelieving look on her face. "How-How do you know about that? W-Who told you?"

Athrun smirked. "I have my sources. Anyway, I'm not that bad, okay? I am not you. I won't blab your little secret just because you are not brave enough to apologize to me."

"You...!"Cagalli started but she couldn't find the exact words to say. She felt like want to cry again. "You stupid, arrogant, annoying, ugly, stubborn jerk! You are a new student so act like it, will you?"

The smirk disappeared from Athrun's lips. "So just because I am new, you can do whatever you want to me? You can lie about me? You can put me into detention for what I didn't do? Just because I am new? Hah!"

Cagalli flenched her fist. "It was not like I wanted to do it! I simply slipped from my tongue, okay? And it was you fault, too! If you didn't ask me the stupid question, I wouldn't yell! How dare you suggested me being jealous..."

"It was joke, Attha! Haven't you heard of a joke before? Did you think I mean it?" Athrun said, there was a slightly desperate note on his voice. He sighed. "...I'm already tired of you. If you don't want to apologize by yourself than be it. I don't care."

"YOU SAID THAT?! You said you don't care?!"

Athrun nodded and continued doing his work. He and Nicol was in Nicol's room, doing their homeworks together. He had just told Nicol what had happened earlier. "Yeah, I did..."

Nicol frowned and put down his pen. "But, Athrun...you know yourself that it's not true! You do care about her!"

"I was angry at that time, Nicol, I wasn't aware of what did I say. Well, what I said is true, right? If she didn't want to apologize, then I can't do anything. I don't want to be her enemy but if she wants to, so be it. She and her perfect bestfriend..." muttered Athrun slowly, looking lost in thought. "But something that Neider said really bothered me..."

The green-haired guy gazed at his bestfriend excitedly. "What did he say?"

Cagalli swung the swing slowly. She didn't know why she was lack of mood. Maybe it was because of the detention she had done that evening. But the teacher only gave her lines so it wasn't a big deal.

It was him who was bothering her. Or rather, the thought of him. She didn't know why she couldn't stop thinking about him. He had grabbed her attention since his first day at the school.

She knew she had been horrible to him. She wasn't sure why since she knew he was a nice guy actually. He had been very kind to her. But she just couldn't act normally around him. For instance, she knew he was joking about her being jealous, back in Miss Murue's class, but she couldn't stop herself from blushing and acted like an idiot. To make the matter worse, she even lied to the teacher.

She knew he had the right to feel angry to her. If she was in his place, she would feel angry as well; or perhaps angrier. And when he said he didn't care whether she wanted to apologize or not, she felt very upset. She wondered why she felt like that; she should felt relieved since it was her who founded it hard to mutter even a 'Sorry' to him.

The blonde stared at the starry sky and sighed. She wondered what had really happened to her…she never been like this before. Not before she met him.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_Zala..."_

_Athrun turned with an annoyed look on his face. "What is it, Neider? Why do you follow me?"_

_Auel smiled and shrugged. "Well, about Cagalli..."_

"_Don't talk to me about that girl again. I'm already bored."snapped Athrun before Auel even finished._

_Chuckling, Auel leaped few steps to walk beside Athrun. "You really hate her now, huh?"_

_The emerald-eyed guy frowned. "No, I don't. I don't hate her. I just don't undestand why can't she apologize. It is just a word, isn't it? Just a 'sorry' and maybe I would forgive her."_

"_Maybe?" Auel raised an eyebrow._

"_Well, I'm not sure whether I would forgive her...I've never been lied about in previous schools..."_

_Auel chuckled again. "So, I'm right, then. You are really a pampered, perfect prince. This must be your first time to be, umm...you know. But, well...that is Cagalli. She is nice but sometimes she just couldn't control her temper. You saw how she yelled at her brother earlier, right?"_

_Athrun nodded curtly. "Yeah, just because Kira said something bad about you..."_

"_Ah, you're right. Cagalli is special, you know? She's always being honest. Always. That's why I like her. She never sees me as a wealthy, handsome guy like everyone do...She treats me as myself. You are just same as me; people say we are perfect. But Cagalli doesn't. I believe she sees you as yourself, like she does to me. Please bear with her, Zala." _

Nicol looked puzzled after Athrun finished the story. "Please bear with her? Did he mean please forgive her?"

"Maybe, who knows...Hey, Nicol, wanna walk around here? I feel bored.."said Athrun, putting away his books and took one of Nicol's jacket. "Lend me your jacket..."

"Athrun, Athrun..." sighed Nicol as he followed the lad.

They walked around the neighbourhood. Athrun was quiet so Nicol didn't know what to say as well. They simply walked towards the playground near by. Both of them thought no one would be there at that time but much to their surprise, there was someone there.

"It's her..."whispered Athrun so quietly that Nicol almost couldn't hear it. "It's Cagalli...what's she doing here?"

The two approached Cagalli, who was sitting on the swings as she swayed slightly. She didn't seem aware that they were approaching her. Only when the two of them were in front of her, Athrun let go a false cough, which made her jumped. She took some times to recognise their faces.

"Ah, it's you, Zala. Please, if you don't want me to have heart attack, don't do that again." she said, sighing. She looked at Nicol and realized she didn't know him. "And this is..."

Nicol offered his hand as he smiled. "Nicol, Nicol Amalfi. Athrun's bestfriend and erm, kinda adopted brother...right, Athrun?"

Athrun nodded. "Yeah, my parent has adopted him since his birth. He is in the next class. I've introduced him to the others ealier but you weren't there. What are you doing here, anyway?"

Cagalli looked down. Her face looked solemn. "Well, I am none of your business, right? You are already tired of me, right? You don't care about me, right?"

The blue-haired guy felt like he was slapped by someone invicible. He took the seat on the swing beside Cagalli, leaving Nicol standing beside him. "You know...I didn't actually mean it.."

"Oh, so this is one of your joke, then?"asked Cagalli ironically. "Really funny. Love it very much. You should be a joker. If this is the way you joke, Zala, then I don't have to wonder why you are always moving schools. Maybe no one can understand you here except for our green-headed friend here." 

"Don't you dare to insult Nicol!" Athrun shouted, leaping to his feet. "Anyone; you could insult me; but not Nicol!"

"Athrun...you don't have to..I don't mind..."

"I DO MIND! YOU ARE MY BESTFRIEND! IF SHE COULD WENT BERSERK JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE INSULTED HER BESTFRIEND, WHY CAN'T I?" Athrun's voice was getting louder that even Cagalli backed off.

"W-Well..I...I apologize, okay? Sorry...I'm sorry, Amalfi..."she stammered.

Nicol looked at her symphatically. She looked really regretted her words and a little frightened of the mad Athrun. He nodded and drew his usual sweet smile. "It's okay, I forgive you..."

Athrun sighed, sitting back on the swing. He swung it rather childishly. Nicol and Cagalli simply stared at him. He seemed to notice it, as he glanced at them and muttered slowly, "I'm not like Nicol. I don't forgive people easily. I hate it when someone lie to me. It was embarassing, too, your lie."

"I'm sorry, okay? It just...slipped from my mouth." said Cagalli dryly. She had sat on the swing, staring on the ground. "I apologize." 

There was silence suddenly. Nicol walked away from the two, blushing slightly. He didn't want to distub the two. He knew there was something between them, or at least, there would be something later. Athrun was lying back then. He was a forgiving person all this time. Maybe he couldn't forgive Cagalli because he liked her. It was what Nicol thought.

Athrun pretended to fix his shoe laces to hide the fact that his face was burning hot. He didn't why he felt that way. Cagalli didn't do anything but apologizing, which what he wanted her to do so much earlier. He could say that he fogave her; it was that simple. But why must he felt very uncomfortable?

"Erm...I...uh...yeah, you should do that earlier... I mean, it wasn't that difficult, right?"

Cagalli blushed. Luckily it was quite dark so it wasn't so obvious. She leapt onto her feet and ran from the park, yelling "Well, I owe you nothing from now on!"

It left Athrun dumbfounded. He stared at the spot where she disappeared for a few seconds before smiling to himself. He never saw a girl like her. Auel was indeed right; she was very honest.

Timidly, Nicol approached Athrun at the swing. The blue-haired guy suddenly stood up, making Nicol nearly fell. Athrun stared at his bestfriend as his handsome face showed two opposites expressions ; happy yet confused. He seemed shivering slightly which was odd since he was wearing a coat.

"Athrun, what's wrong?" asked Nicol worriedly.

"Nicol...I think...I think I love her!"

**Huhuhu...it seems too rush up, right? Don't worry, more will come later! Please review and au revoir!**


End file.
